


Back to Lucky Brews

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [15]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Laszlo takes the group out to his old bar. Nandor and Guillermo bond on the trip
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Back to Lucky Brews

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Lucky Brews

“Laszlo, why are we doing this?” Nandor whined from the back seat. “I’m tired and there isn’t any room back here!” To emphasize his point, Nandor dramatically kicked the seat in front of him, earning him a hiss from Nadja. 

“Hey!” she shouted, “Guillermo, tell Nandor to stop being such a big stupid baby and shut up.” she huffed, quite proud of her clever solution.

Guillermo sighed, keeping his eyes ahead on the empty road in front of them. Just five more minutes. He reminded himself again. In just five minutes, they would arrive at the hotel, then they could go to bed, then he could sleep and when he was asleep, he wouldn’t have to deal with the bickering anymore. 

It had all been Laszlo’s idea. Things had calmed down and he wanted to go out on the open road to Clairton Pennsylvania to visit his old friends from his brief stint as Jackie Daytona, human bartender and local hero. Everyone had been skeptical, but he assured them, they were going to a town he’d been before. They would be quite welcoming. Things would be fine. 

Laszlo was currently sulking in the backseat, antsy at the idea of having to wait another day to reunite with his friends so nearby. Guillermo could only roll his eyes. If they had been willing to prepare in any way or even try to leave on time, they would have been there hours ago. Instead, he had spent most of the night waiting on Laszlo and Nadja to finish packing. He had packed everything for himself and Nandor the night before and suggested they do the same, of course, they hadn’t. Colin Robinson was very excited about this trip. He had been packed and ready for the 7 hr drive before the sun had even set waking the whole household to announce that he called shotgun. 

Speaking of, currently, the energy vampire was sitting between Nandor and Laszlo, sprawling himself as wide as he could, leaving poor Nandor and Laszlo pressed up tightly against the doors. Fortunately for Guillermo, Nadja had forced her way into sitting up front.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of a hotel just outside of town. Guillermo’s shoulders sagged, relieved, and exhausted. He needed to get out of this fucking car.

Not bothering to say a word to the others, he headed off for the reception. He was so weary he couldn’t be bothered to care how strange it was to be asking for a room at 4 am. Nor did he even care that they only had two rooms available. It would be fine as long as he could fall asleep soon. 

Guillermo went out into the lot to find everyone just standing in a circle near the car. 

“So there are only two rooms.” He quickly silenced their disparaged noises. “Hey! It’s fine we’ll just figure something out.”

Before anything could be decided, Laszlo yanked one of the keys from Guillermo’s hand and sped off with Nadja, leaving them.

“Welp, guess I’m sticking with you guys, roomies.” Colin Robinson smiled deviously, pulling his briefcase out of the back of the car. “I’ll be right up, I just need a moment to check in about the hotel’s policy on damages in the rooms.” He stalked off, eyes already glowing faintly in anticipation. 

Rubbing his tired eyes, Guillermo’s mood sunk even further. His relationship with his master had been rather strained the last few months and he had secretly hoped this trip would be a chance for them to reconnect at least a little. Instead, he had been subjected to hours of Laszlo’s tales of girls volleyball, Colin Robinson’s speeches about the pros and cons of each car they passed, and Nandor’s general huffy attitude at being shoved in the back when he really deserved to be up in front. 

With some hesitant help from Nandor, Guillermo got all of their excessive luggage up to the rooms in just one trip. Colin had yet to return, so Guillermo hurried into the room, eager for at least a few moments alone with his master. 

The room looked clean enough, with two soft looking beds. Guillermo grabbed the bedding off the one closest to the window, straining to reach up to cover the window. 

He let out a faint gasp as he felt someone come up behind him, reaching long strong arms over him to secure the thick blanket. Nandor quickly stepped back, moving to instead stand awkwardly against the far wall. Guillermo tried to hide the disappointment painted across his face. Not looking at Nandor, he fished his bag of toiletries out of his suitcase, heading into the small bathroom without a word. 

Guillermo stared at his haggard reflection in the mirror. The stress of the night had really worn him down, Colin Robinson’s continued feeding wasn’t easing the stress that had been building up over the last few months. Guillermo really needed a break. 

Deciding a shower would be best, he made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, carefully folding it to sit on the small counter beside the sink, toeing off his shoes and socks and loosening his trousers. 

Checking the lock on the bathroom door, Guillermo turned the water as hot as it would go, filling the bathroom with steam before stepping in.

He just stood eyes closed, letting the burning water fall on his face, washing away the tension in his body. Had things been different, he may have hoped that Nandor might tap lightly on the door, slipping inside the steam-filled room baring himself and joining him. Actually, that sounded really nice. If only he could see how much Guillermo adored him. 

He jolted out of his thoughts by a loud knock on the door.

“Guillermo?” Nandor’s muffled voice called through, only serving to worsen the tension Guillermo was feeling. He needed to stop. Nandor could barely stand to look at him anymore, he certainly wasn’t trying to come in and join him. 

“I’ll be just a minute,” Guillermo called out, faintly wishing he could stay under the warm spray forever. He briefly wondered how long he could before someone came in, but he quickly cut that line of thought when he realized the person who would most likely come in to check on him would he Colin Robinson. 

Guillermo hurriedly washed himself, jumping out to grab a towel. As he dried his damp curls, he realized suddenly that he forgot to grab anything to change into. A jolt of fear stung him as he realized. 

Deciding it was better than the alternative, Guillermo put on his old briefs and undershirt. At least it was better than nothing. He prayed to himself that the room was empty for at least long enough that he could grab his sweatpants out of his bag before anyone saw him. 

Guillermo’s heart lept into his throat when he came out to find Nandor lounging on the bed, reading a book. Guillermo quickly dashed out, hurrying to cover himself. He felt his face flush as he stumbled into his pants, missing Nandor’s gaze watching. 

Guillermo turned to face the vampire, face buried back in his book. “Where’s Colin Robinson?” 

Nandor shrugged not looking up, “He’s out.” 

“Oh.” Guillermo nodded, unsure. He found himself suddenly unsure. Should he take the empty bed, or did he dare attempt to get into bed beside Nandor? He felt desire rush through him as he thought curling up beside him, as he clambered into the other bed.

“He’s not staying away,” Nandor reminded him. Oh.

Guillermo froze, watching Nandor. 

“Get over here.” Nandor pulled the blankets back. Guillermo climbed in, heart leaping into his throat as he lay down beside the vampire. 

Guillermo rolled onto his side, back turned to nandor, still reading his book.

Nandor reached above him, stopping Guillermo’s heart. Suddenly the room was engulfed in darkness as Nandor settled in behind him. Heart hammering, Guillermo lay frozen in dark.  
Eventually, a soft snore came from behind him. Guillermo waited for his pulse to calm, but it never did. 

Nandor wrapped rolled over, pressing tightly against him. He lay tersely, feeling Nandor’s cool breath against the nape of his neck. 

“Grmo” nandor muttered, burning his nose in Guillermo’s hair.

It wasn’t his fault, Nandor wouldn’t possibly be mad, would he? Guillermo turned in his embrace, curling into Nandor’s chest. 

Guillermo felt his nerves cool, falling into sleep curled up beside his master.

\----

Guillermo woke up alone. 

Checking the clock, he saw it was well into the night already, the sun had been down for quite some time. He sat up, stretching his tired muscles. Everyone was probably already waiting on him. 

He dressed in silence, rushing out to the car, where the vampires were all waiting. Guillermo paused when he noticed that all of them were wearing blue jeans with their normal ruffled white shirts. He held back a giggle at the ridiculous look. 

“Let’s get a move on, little man, we don’t have all night,” Laszlo called out as Guillermo jogged over to them.

“Sorry,” He muttered, unlocking the door.

They all climbed in and, with a little help from Laszlo’s not so helpful directions, found their way to the newly rebuilt and reopened Lucky’s Bar and Grill.

They all trouped in with Laszlo - or Jackie rather - taking the lead. 

“Hello everyone, Jackie Daytona has returned!” Laszlo announced proudly, bursting through the doors with a toothpick in place. 

To the surprise of everyone, the entire bar erupted into cheers and several people came running up to greet them.

“Oh wow, Jackie hi.” one said, with a large smile painted across her face.

“Good to see you, again Jackie,” a brown-haired woman wearing a sports team shirt came up and gave him a pat on the back. “You gonna be around for Tuesday’s game?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” he announced to another round of cheers while everyone else just stood there, speechless. 

Nandor, temporarily forgetting his silence to his familiar, turned to Guillermo mouthing ‘what the fuck is this?’ All he could respond with was a shrug. 

“And there’s my Luce!” Jackie called, embracing the young woman who just ran up. 

“Jackie! I can’t believe you’re back, where’ve you been?” She said breathlessly

Nadja scowled at her, enraged at the audacity. 

With a dramatic wave, Laszlo finally turned back to his housemates. “Forgive me, Lucy this is my lovely wife Nadja.” 

Nadja did not stop her death stare. 

“And these are my housemates, Nandor and Guillermo.” 

“And Colin Robinson.”

“... yes and Colin Robinson.” 

“Well, it’s so good to see you here.” Lucy grinned. “Welcome guys.” She seemed genuine enough. Everyone did. Where the fuck were they?

“Hey, Jackie. Why don’t you get behind the bar again, huh?” She suggested with a grin.

“Indeed I shall! You coming my darling?” Laszlo offered an arm to Nadja which she accepted, as he led them over to the bar, which he immediately jumped behind. This seemed to please everyone as several people started cheering yet again. 

“Okay, what is actually going on right now?” Guillermo asked to no one in particular, still rooted to the spot.

Nandor just looked around, while Colin shrugged and walked over to inspect a very intense looking game of pool going on in the corner. 

“Guillermo, Nandor, get over here,” Jackie called out, currently working on an incredibly complex drink. 

Unsure what else to do, the two walked over and sat beside each other, just a little dumbfounded. Several people were discussing… volleyball? With him, Nadja was sitting nearby looking amused, but listening avidly to her husband’s responses as the lady who Guillermo worked out to be a coach gave him a play-by-play of the latest game.

“Ah, those are my girls,” he called back, walking towards the two seated at the end of the bar. 

“Here you are Guillermo,” he offered up a very purple drink.

“Uhh… Jackie, what is this?” 

“Oh, don’t you worry. Just drink up.” 

Guillermo gave a side-eyed glance to Nandor beside him, who looked just as hesitant as he did. He lifted the glass to his lips surprised to find it was incredibly sweet, but not altogether unpleasant. 

“Good yeah?” Guillermo nodded, taking a heady drink “Here I’ll go make you another one.” 

Nandor sat awkwardly beside him. Guillermo’s mind flew back to all those times when they had been able to have fun and just enjoy each other's company not that long ago. Unsure what to do with his hands, Guillermo continued sipping on his drink. When that glass emptied, another full glass was placed in his hand. 

The two continued to sit in a tense silence, watching everything go by around them. Guillermo emptied another glass. Then another. 

Guillermo had long since lost track by the time he finally worked up the courage to turn to Nandor. The vampire, greatly contrasted the other two, loudly telling fanciful stories from their golden years, to a sizable crowd of Laszlo’s human friends. Nandor sat meekly on his barstool, intently focused on a divot in the wood in front of him. 

Guillermo couldn’t help but frown at his introspective look. Nandor hadn’t been the same lately, Guillermo wanted so bad to reach out and do something, anything, but he knew deep down there was nothing left to do.

\---

Nandor felt Guillermo’s gaze on him as he continued to stare absentmindedly stare ahead. There was a growing pile of glasses sitting in front of them. It had been a long time since he had been able to partake of human alcohol, but he was growing increasingly worried about the quiet man beside him. As the night wore on, Guillermo had continued shifting closer and closer to him, almost without thought, as if the drinks were unlocking his subconscious desire to be nearer to the vampire. Nandor sighed. 

He really didn’t know how to feel anymore. In his absence, Nandor had thought long and hard, deliberating for hours about why he felt so strange when he found his familiar missing. One late afternoon while staring at the lid of his coffin, Nandor had realized that the loss of Guillermo felt the same as losing Madeline, but this time, the pain was crippling and didn’t fade as time had gone on. 

The pain wasn’t gone even now. Guillermo was back, but it still hurt and Nandor couldn’t figure out if it was because he had left twice, or if it was because he was scared he would leave again. 

Nandor jumped out of his deliberation when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who would dare grab him, his frustration ebbed when he saw it was only Guillermo. Leaning in towards the small man, Nandor smelled something off. How much had he drunk?

Turning to the human’s face, Nandor felt a grimace tug at his mouth when he saw the human just staring intently at him with an odd look in his eyes. His cheeks were dusted light red and his deep brown eyes just watched him forlornly.

“Guillermo?” he questioned, reaching out to stabilize the man as he wavered.

There was a small smile curling the corners of his soft lips. “You’re so pretty.”

Nandor chuckled. He must be really drunk.

“And… you are pretty also.” That didn’t sound too desperate, did it? He wondered briefly, comforted by the toothy grin Guillermo gave him. He bopped him lightly on the nose, holding back a laugh at the way Guillermo’s face scrunched up.

“Hey!” Guillermo made what Nandor guessed was supposed to be a frown of disapproval, but he quickly burst into giggles again.

Guillermo watched him, then blurted out, “I love you, you know that? I always have and I always will.” His blush deepened when he realized what he had done, but he didn’t waver.

Nandor felt paralyzed. Every thought he ever had, seemingly vanished in an instant leaving him scrambling for anything.

Then, Guillermo giggled. His grip tightened on Nandor’s arm as he was overcome with wave upon wave of laughter, hunching over with the strain. Nandor just watched in wide-eyed shock as Guillermo gasped for air next to him.

That’s enough. This had gone on long enough. This was enough time out for one night. Grabbing Guillermo firmly by the arm, Nandor dragged him towards the door. He was surprised how willingly Guillermo trailed behind, hardly indignant at being snatched up and drug out into the night. 

The cold night air hit them, sending shivers through the human's body. Nandor led him down the sidewalk but only made it a few feet before Guillermo yanked himself free, remaining rooted on the spot. Whipping around, it was then that Nandor noticed the fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I know you don’t care about me, but you don’t have to be so mad about it! I never did anything to you!” Guillermo yelled, scowling at a very frazzled and very tired Nandor. “Just leave me here.” He crossed his arms and turned his back.

A growl grew in the back of his throat as he lunged forward, pushing Guillermo up against the wall, pinning his hands beside his head. He fought back, squirming and hissing meaningless insults as Nandor just watched impassively for him to settle down. 

The second Guillermo seemed to cool off, Nandor leaned down and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Guillermo tensed, staring wide-eyed at the vampire as he pulled away. 

“Enough, we’re going back to the hotel.” Not waiting for a response, Nandor pulled him in tight to his chest and took off. 

Guillermo let out a squeak when his feet were lifted off the ground but thankfully remained silent for the rest of the flight. Nandor held him close, reveling in the feeling of Guillermo’s soft body pressed up against his own, warm arms encasing him. 

The flight was unfortunately short, and Nandor held on a little longer than was needed after they were safely back on the ground. Guillermo however had other ideas, pressing in tighter and burying his face in Nandor’s chest. Relenting, he wrapped his arms around Guillermo, softly resting his chin on top of his head. 

“Okay, time to go to bed now.” he hoped the light, sing-song tone would get his familiar to loosen his grip to no avail.

“Fine, I will carry you then.” Nandor hoisted him up “Up you go.”

Guillermo laughed, resting his head on Nandor’s shoulder as he carried him up to their room. 

It was a bit of a struggle, but Nandor eventually got them in. During the short trip, Guillermo had fallen asleep. Silly little human. 

Nandor carefully set him down on the bed, admiring his serene face as he slumbered on. He knew they would have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but he was relieved to have at least a little time to think on these things before getting all feely with Guillermo. 

Standing with a sigh, Nandor took off Guillermo’s shoes, deciding it might be best to leave everything else. He quietly prepared himself for bed, listening to Guillermo’s steady heartbeat as he brushed through his hair, and finally took off his surprisingly comfortable blue jeans.

Nandor crawled into bed, smiling softly as Guillermo rolled over and nuzzled in close to his chest. 

“Good night Guillermo,” he whispered softly, letting himself fall asleep. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
